


Que Sera

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever tought of… who will die first between the two of us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que Sera

"Have you ever tought of… who will die first between the two of us?"

Kise asked. His hand was caressing Kuroko's inside the kotatsu they were in. He looked at the baby blue haired boy who was laying beside him, reading a book. The electricity was out, so Kuroko used a flashlight to read. This was kind of cute, forcing himself to read even though there was no light around—but, well, there was this flashlight laying randomly on the table.

The heater was, of course, dead, so they had to squeeze themselves together inside the kotatsu since it's still winter.

Kuroko shook his head for Kise's question.

Kise sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

"I wonder… can we die together?" he asked again.

"Dunno," Kuroko answered.

"Don't you think that your answers are cold, Kurokocchi?! So mean!" Kise whined as he hugged Kuroko tightly and rubbed his body on Kuroko's.

"Ah! Stop it, Kise-kun! You're interrupting me!" Kuroko protested.

"Why are you reading thaaaatt? Whyyy? Don't ignore me, Kurokocchiii~" Kise threw the flashlight and the book off of Kuroko's hand.

"Fine," Kuroko said as he turned his body to the opposite direction of Kise.

"Kurokocchi ignores me again…" Kise huffed.

He hugged Kuroko from behind, circling his arms around the petite waist and burying his face on Kuroko's nape, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent from the boy. He absentmindedly rubbed his lips on the smooth pale skin.

"Kise-kun, it's ticklish…" Kuroko told him.

Kise exhaled and mumbled, "'m sorry."

"Don't breathe on my neck."

Kise ignored him this time, he rubbed his lips on Kuroko's nape again, it didn't seem to be ticklish at all since Kuroko didn't squirm.

Kuroko clutched the sleeve of Kise's black sweater, sighing and closing his eyes. Somehow being in Kise's embrace made him feel relaxed.

"Kurokocchi, it's cold," Kise said, and Kuroko nodded. "And Kurokocchi is warm." He nuzzled Kuroko's back.

"Nn."

Silence filled the room for a little while. Kuroko felt the arms around his body tightening, and it became really, really tight.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko called. "Kise-kun, let go, you're suffocating me." He squirmed.

"Kurokocchi, don't die first," Kise said out of blue, ignoring Kuroko's plead. "Don't die first. If you die before me, I'll get so lonely."

Kuroko could hear his sobs and the warm tears on his nape. He stopped moving and let Kise cry on his red jacket.

"I don't know what to do if you leave me," Kise added. "Let me die first."

Kuroko swallowed as he squeezed Kise's sleeve.

"Then what about me?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Kuroko sighed. "If you die first… how about me? Do you think I won't be lonely?" he asked again. "Please consider my feeling…"

Kise didn't answer.

"We can't die together either," Kuroko said. "Just let it the way it is."

Kuroko turned his body so he could face Kise. He saw tears streaming down the blond's face. He wiped them off with his jacket's sleeve.

"As long as our red strings of fate are still connected…" Kuroko smiled. "Whatever will be, will be."

Kise returned the smile and pecked his lips.

"Whoever dies first, we will still love each other," Kise said.

"Yeah."

"But, still… I'll get so lonely if that happens…"

Kuroko laughed a small laugh and shivered as a single tear came down his cheek.

"Kise-kun, don't let me imagine things," he said.

"I'm sorry then."

Kise grinned apologetically and laughed before he kissed the shorter boy fully on the lips.

"Kurokocchi, it's cold."

—

**End.**


End file.
